Alas de plata y azul
by mutemuia
Summary: Predadores, monstruos que aún no han mostrado su verdadera naturaleza, y sin embargo, amigos [Este fic participa en la actividad "Juega a tirar bombas con Hak" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"] [Las imágenes no me pertenecen].
1. Gulfan (1)

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Juega a tirar bombas con Hak_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 **Combinación elegida:** Hak, Soo-Won y Gulfan (el halcón).

* * *

 **ALAS DE PLATA Y AZUL**

No es más que un punto en el cielo, casi indiscernible. La corriente de aire caliente lo mantiene casi inmóvil, flotando en el cielo, oculto a plena vista con el sol de mediodía a su espalda.

Y de pronto, un cambio de presión. El aire frío que le eriza la punta de las alas y un silbido agudo que parece reverberar en el resol del horizonte. _La llamada_.

E inicia el descenso. Una parte de su pequeño cerebro protesta, queriendo disfrutar de la visión diminuta de las cosas, de sentirse libre y huir de la caperuza de cuero con que lo cegarán cuando regrese. Porque siempre regresa. No puede evitarlo.

Pliega las alas a los costados y se deja caer a plomo. El viento en el rostro, el vértigo en su corazón de predador, y el mundo que crece y aumenta de tamaño ante sus ojos.

Abajo, los dos polluelos humanos, el gris y el azul, alzan el brazo, con el puño cubierto del grueso guante, y sonríen disputándose el honor de ser su cetrero en esta ocasión.

Despliega entonces toda su envergadura, aleteando con violencia frente a ellos, desacelerando y removiendo como un pequeño vendaval las hojas secas. Y las risas se hacen más fuertes.

Siguen riendo cuando Gulfan elige al gris.

Los tres son jóvenes.


	2. Hak (1)

Al joven Hak le gustan estas 'reuniones de hombres' que tiene con Soo-Won. Yona se queda atrás, protestando y haciendo pucheros, y él no tiene que fingir que no ve sus ojos iluminados como estrellas cuando mira a Soo-Won.

Gulfan grazna inquieto, anticipando la cacería, y ellos montan a caballo para dirigirse al bosque más allá de Kuuto. Le gusta sentirse mayor como para liderar su propia partida de caza, aunque sabe bien que no los dejarán salir solos de palacio porque _aún_ son niños. El hijo del príncipe, sangre de Hiryuu, y el nieto del general de la Tribu del Viento. El futuro de Kouka, les llaman... Hak resopla con fastidio, igual de inquieto que Gulfan.

Atraviesan el mercado y la comitiva se abre paso entre comerciantes y transeúntes. Es una ciudad viva, alegre, pero Hak no ignora que existe otra Kuuto bajo sus luces y sus sonrisas. Esa que el muchacho que cabalga a su lado parece conocer tan bien. Hak frunce el ceño, porque incluso a sus pocos años, intuye el sarcasmo de la paradoja y de la contradicción. Soo-Won es demasiado joven para eso… Demasiada noble cuna para esas calles oscuras… Porque ese hubiera sido su mundo, un huérfano más criado en las calles, de no ser por el viejo cascarrabias.

Hak resopla una vez más, queriendo deshacerse de pensamientos serios en este día de ocio 'para hombres'. Las plumas de las insignias de su tribu le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla y le traen el recuerdo de la risa de Yona, luminosa y feliz, pero también de cómo se deformó luego en una mueca caprichosa y airada por no poder ir con ellos. Bueno, con Soo-Won…

La princesita debería aprender, y cuanto antes mejor, que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere. La vida no es justa. No lo es.

Él lo aprendió hace tiempo.


	3. Soo-Won (1)

Huérfanos…

Kouka no es más que tierra de huérfanos. Hak, Yona, él mismo… Todos ellos son huérfanos…

En el reino de Hiryuu casi no hay familia en la que no falte alguien amado. Huérfanos por hambre y enfermedad, o por traición y muerte… Ese es el legado de su tío…

A Soo-Won se le revuelven las tripas cuando ve cómo el país que tanto amaba su padre se empieza a caer a pedazos. ¿Es que nadie ve lo que sucede más allá de los muros de palacio? ¿Es que a nadie le importa?

Pero en lugar de protestar, en lugar de enojarse, Soo-Won tan solo sonríe.

Y oculto tras la máscara de su sonrisa, Soo-Won crece y espera… Algún día será lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir la promesa de su padre de proteger este reino.

A cualquier precio...

—¡Vamos, Hak! —le dijo, azuzando a su caballo—. ¡Tonto el último!

Soo-Won reía cuando Hak lo adelantó.

Engañar a Hak es demasiado fácil.


	4. Gulfan (2)

Primero, el impacto brutal y las garras que se clavan en la blanda carne, quebrando hueso y músculo. El giro en el aire de los dos cuerpos enredados en un abrazo de muerte, el revuelo de plumas desgarradas y el chillido de victoria cuando le arranca la cabeza en pleno vuelo.

Y de nuevo _la llamada_.

No quiere. Le robarán su presa. Gulfan, como siempre, se resiste, y demora el momento de rendirse al gris. Siente el sabor de la sangre gritándole a sus instintos, pero _la llamada_ es más fuerte. Así que arroja su botín al aire y se deleita en atraparlo de nuevo, lanzándose en picado. Desciende luego en espiral, lentamente, y deja caer su presa a los pies del polluelo gris.

Sangre y muerte, es lo que le ofrece.


	5. Hak (2)

Es la enésima vez que Hak cae de bruces al suelo. Apenas alcanza a sostener el quandao sin perder el equilibrio. Por supuesto, nada delata su orgullo herido…

—Hay otras armas que serían más adecuadas para ti —le dice el viejo.

—No… —responde él, limpiándose la tierra de la cara—. Tiene que ser esta…

Y algo dentro de él sabe —siente— que tiene que ser el quandao. No la espada, ni la lanza, ni siquiera el arco… La Hoja Lunar le llama, le deslumbra… Le atrae con promesas de combates y de gloria…

Así que Hak entrena, entrena para hacerse más fuerte, más rápido, más resistente. Hasta que un día el quandao se siente como una extensión, veloz y mortal, de sí mismo…

La Bestia del Trueno, lo llamaron…


	6. Soo-Won (2)

Soo-Won está molesto consigo mismo.

Se ha descubierto ansiando llegar cuanto antes a palacio, deseoso de verlos y de comprobar si Hak habrá crecido tanto como él, o si Yona le habrá echado de menos…

Aferra con más fuerza las riendas de su caballo y la bestia se remueve inquieta, sensible a su jinete.

Y es que competir y reír con Hak, jugar con Yona, e incluso las palabras respetuosamente bruscas del viejo Mundok, le recuerdan cómo seguir siendo un niño. Le hacen débil…

Así que sofoca ese sentimiento, lo asfixia, lo mata…

Se sube el embozo de la capa para ocultar una mueca de fastidio. No debe permitirse ser débil…


	7. Gulfan (3)

Los años pasan, las nieves se suceden, y Gulfan crece. Crecen también los polluelos humanos y ya no necesitan de escoltas para ir de caza.

Cabalgan en silencio hacia el bosque. Gulfan lleva la caperuza de cuero que lo aísla del mundo dejándolo ciego y casi sordo. El suave balanceo del caballo le adormece y las voces —sin la risa franca y sincera de antes— le llegan ahogadas y ensordecidas…

Debería estar volando. Debería estar cazando…

Gulfan se resiste contra la obligación, contra el condicionamiento que por años le fuerza al sometimiento. A veces, es una chispa, a veces, una llama que no alcanza a disipar la oscuridad…

Debería ser lo que siempre estuvo destinado a ser…

Debería ser libre…


	8. Mundok (1)

Mundok siempre pensó que la vejez no le alcanzaría. Que moriría joven, con la espada en la mano, al servicio de Su Majestad.

Siempre un soldado, siguió órdenes, las cumplió, pero también las cuestionó cuando iban contra la razón. Remordimientos, los tiene, claro que sí… Pero son tan pocos que no hablará nunca de ellos.

Y a su manera, buscó su propio sendero en la vida, uno que le permitiera conciliar la obediencia y la libertad de elección.

Es lo que procura meterle en la cabeza a fuerza de coscorrones a este zagal irrespetuoso, asilvestrado y protestón.

 _Amor duro_ , le dicen algunos…


	9. Hak (3)

—Hak… —dice Soo-Won, sin dejar de mirar al frente—. ¿Tú crees que siempre podremos estar así?

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta él, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Cazando... —Soo-Won se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto vago con la mano—. Con Gulfan. Tú y yo, con Yona…

—Claro que sí… —responde él—. Yo estaré siempre con ustedes…

Y él sabe que es verdad.

Porque Son Hak, futuro general de la Tribu del Viento, ha sido entrenado para servir, y no para ser el protagonista de su propia historia, sino para servir a su tribu, a Kouka… A Yona-Hime, a Soo-Won-sama…

Una herramienta. Siempre será eso…

Y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento le sabe amargo…


	10. Mundok (2)

"El chico es bueno…", se dice Mundok observando el entrenamiento diario de su nieto.

Las maneras de Hak están llenas de nobleza, en la lucha y en la vida…

Pero Mundok, más viejo y por ende, más sabio y conocedor de la naturaleza humana, a veces cree advertir un destello oscuro en sus ojos. Algo que ha visto antes en guerreros ya muertos, y que ciega a la razón y solo conduce a la locura.

Hak, mientras, prosigue su entrenamiento con el quandao. Velocidad y equilibrio, precisión y eficacia… Ni un movimiento de más ni uno de menos, tan solo el silbido que corta el aire y (algún día) la carne del enemigo.

Un guerrero, sí.

Mundok reza para que la mirada de Hak permanezca siempre limpia y clara.

Y reza también para que solo sean imaginaciones de un viejo tonto…


	11. Soo-Won (3)

—Hak… —llamó él, y obtuvo por respuesta un descuidado 'hmm'—. ¿Es cierto que estás comprometido con Yona?

La pregunta fue del todo inesperada para Hak. Envaró la espalda y sus manos aferraron con más fuerzas las riendas del caballo, que piafó inquieto.

—Yona me lo dijo… —añadió Soo-Won, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—N-no, no… —alcanzó a decir Hak, aún conmocionado—. Eso fue…

—¿Su más reciente intento de deshacerse de Kan Tae-Jun? —completó él con un suspiro. Hak asintió en silencio—. Lo imaginaba…

Los caballos continuaron su paso tranquilo, el sol se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, creando sombras caprichosas.

—¿Cómo sabe eso, Soo-Won-sama? —inquirió en algún momento Hak.

—Otros intentarán cortejarla, Hak… Obligarla, incluso... —le dijo, ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta, con una voz mucho más seria que la que alguna vez Hak le hubiera conocido—. Por su propia seguridad, debería casarse contigo…

 _Llévatela de aquí…_

 _Aléjala de mí..._


	12. Mundok (3)

En Fuuga, un anciano mira al cielo.

Sus viejos huesos anuncian tormenta.

Cantan, cantan sus huesos dolores fantasmas de heridas añejas, de espadas y puñales.

Duelen, con ese dolor sordo que se cuela en el alma, y él quisiera que solo fuera la edad anunciando su victoria.

Un relámpago, allá a lo lejos, al sur.

Kuuto.

Mal presagio.


	13. Soo-Won (4) - Hak (4)

—Soo-Won-sama, sabe perfectamente que ese puesto es solo suyo —La voz de Hak no vacila ni un ápice cuando dice esas palabras. Porque eso es un hecho, una verdad _inmutable_ —. La princesa me arrancaría la cabeza de lo contrario…

—Deberías casarte con ella —insiste él—. Deberías llevártela a Fuuga — _Sácala de aquí_ … _Protégela de mí…_ —. Eres el general de la tribu del viento, si eso no es un buen partido, ya me dirás qué puede serlo…

—Soo-Won-sama, no soy más que un huérfano —replica Hak, y la palabra le sabe amarga sin saber por qué—, y usted es… —Hizo un gesto que lo abarcaba por entero, pero sin decir palabra. Él endurece el gesto, pero es fugaz, tan rápido, que Hak no alcanza a verlo.

 _El hijo del príncipe caído en desgracia. El futuro restaurador de Kouka… Eso es lo que soy…_

—Soo-Won… —dijo él, con esa sonrisa dulce e inocente. Tan perfectamente falsa—. Solo soy Soo-Won… No tengo nada que ofrecerle a Yona…

—Ofrézcase usted. Ofrezca su persona. Sea suyo —Siete palabras. Siete palabras dichas con tal firmeza (como si ya las conociera, como si ya las _sintiera_ ) hacen que Soo-Won detenga su caballo y se lo quede mirando—. Que ella sepa que puede contar con usted en cualquier circunstancia. Al final, esa es la única promesa que perdura.

Tristemente, Hak aún no sabe que el día en que esas palabras se convierten en promesa no está lejos.

 _Úsame…, para que puedas vivir… Para eso estoy aquí…_


	14. Soo-Won (5)

Soo-Won se ha quedado atrás, aún conmocionado (no, sorprendido, más bien) por la gravedad y seriedad de las palabras de Hak, y azuza a su caballo para alcanzarlo.

—Además —añade este, agitando una mano despreocupadamente en el aire y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—, yo no tengo paciencia para aguantar sus caprichos y sus rabietas…

—Hak… —dijo Soo-Won, sin mirarlo, y luego suspiró. Un suspiro hondo, profundo, que él se empeña en sofocar porque esconden pedazos de sí mismo que llevan ocultos demasiado tiempo. Pero que inevitablemente escapa. Tiene que salvarlos. _Debería salvarlos…_ —, tienes más paciencia que nadie. Tienes una comprensión de Yona que excede en mucho la mía —Hak ladea el rostro y lo mira, con el insondable azul de sus ojos—. Es como si la vieras, la vieras de verdad, a la muchacha que es hoy y a la mujer que está destinada a ser…

—Tonterías, Soo-Won-sama —le protesta Hak, apartando el rostro y mirando al camino—. Haría falta un milagro para que Yona-hime se sacudiera de encima todos esos años de muchacha consentida y caprichosa…

 _Un milagro o una traición teñida en sangre, Hak…_


	15. Hak (5)

_Siempre quise que camináramos como iguales. Siempre quise ser digno de esa admiración que el Soo-Won niño dijo sentir por mí. Quise que los senderos de mi vida me llevaran junto a ustedes, y cuidarlos, protegerlos, verlos alcanzar la felicidad juntos…_

 _Así que entrené, trabajé, estudié, seguí entrenando, soporté los coscorrones del viejo sin protestar demasiado y ¿ahora me pide esto?_

 _¿Que me case con Yona? ¿Yo?_

—¿No la ama usted? —pregunta manteniendo la mirada en el camino. Soo-Won ladea la cabeza, examinándolo, buscando una razón, un motivo que no halla porque Hak _no sabe_ _aún_ que siempre ha estado ahí—. A Yona-hime, quiero decir…

—Claro que sí, Hak… —responde él, tras un largo silencio—. Pero no como tú crees…

Una respiración brusca y entrecortada escapa de su pecho, y Hak enfrenta sus ojos verde mar. Los labios entreabiertos se mueven, y por un momento, pareciera que las palabras se forman en su boca.

 _No te atrevas a romperle el corazón, Soo-Won…_

El guardián de Yona. Tan solo eso… Él quisiera protegerla también del dolor de un corazón roto…

Pero Hak calla y las palabras mueren sin llegar a ser pronunciadas.

 _No es asunto mío…_


	16. Mundok (4)

Mundok recuerda una tarde de invierno, años atrás, cuando los tres huérfanos eran niños…

Recuerda las risas, recuerda los ojos brillantes —no solo por la fiebre—, y recuerda el afecto, como un lazo invisible que los ataba entre sí, de maneras más fuertes que las del simple parentesco o servidumbre…

Sonríe… Sonríe porque ese lazo sigue vivo, a través de los años, a través de los cambios, pero la sonrisa muere en sus labios cuando aparece un negro pensamiento:

 _El lazo aún no ha sido puesto a prueba._

Afuera, resuena la canción del trueno…


	17. Soo-Won (6)

Gulfan vuela, describiendo círculos perezosos en las corrientes descendentes de aire frío.

—Debemos volver a tiempo para el cumpleaños de la princesa —dice Hak, cuando Soo-Won ya no esperaba que hablara—. Saben los dioses que si Soo-Won-sama no está allí, correrá la sangre… —Su voz quiere ser risueña, pero el humor se siente antinatural, forzado.

 _Correrá la sangre, sí…_

Mientras se emboza en su capa, para no tener que ponerse la sonrisa, Soo-Won se pregunta si quizás Hak también lleva una máscara de la que nadie sabe. Se pregunta si acaso también su alma esconde rincones oscuros donde ocultar al monstruo…

Y una parte de él, aquella que aún dibujaba figuras en la nieve, eleva una plegaria a los dioses. Por Yona y por Hak, para que nunca conozcan al monstruo que vive en él…

Porque si lo hacen, ni su mano ni su voz vacilarán cuando ordene sus muertes.

 _Esta noche empieza todo…_


	18. Epílogo - Monstruos

**EPÍLOGO  
**

Son monstruos, aquellos tres polluelos de antaño…

Monstruos que se conocen, monstruos que se reconocen…

Uno, por naturaleza, un depredador que se rebela contra la servidumbre.

Otro, revestido de su sonrisa, que sacrificará lo que haga falta para cumplir sus metas.

Y llegará el día en que también Hak sienta alzarse en su interior la negra ansia de muerte, en alas de plata y azul.

Monstruos, sí... Pero todavía amigos.

Hasta que la noche extienda su manto de oscuridad y silencio sobre el Castillo Hiryuu y una muchacha vea a su padre morir por la mano de aquel al que ama.

 _Solo hasta entonces._


	19. Extra 1 - Gulfan (4)

**EXTRA 1**

La noche de la traición, cuando todo huele a muerte, cuando las máscaras caen y los monstruos son revelados, Gulfan destroza la caperuza con sus garras, la rasga con el pico poderoso, la reduce a pedacitos de cuero…

Nunca más.

Ya no más mentiras, ya no más cadenas…

Ya no más fingir lo que no es…

Nunca más.

Y Gulfan extiende sus alas y vuela libre sabiendo —sintiendo— que volverá al gris, que siempre volverá a él, porque solo la muerte puede ser compañera de la muerte…


	20. Extra 2 - Yona (1)

**EXTRA 2**

Yona dispara, lucha, cubre a sus compañeros, dispara de nuevo… Yona derrama sangre en la batalla junto a Hak, y piensa en este reino que necesita un líder fuerte, que junte los pedazos rotos de este país, cuando la guerra civil y Kan Soo-Jin amenazan con destruirlos desde dentro, con venderlos al imperio Kai…

Yona no escucha el silbido, el reclamo, entre gritos de odio y muerte, ni el vigoroso aleteo. Pero de alguna manera, lo siente y alza el rostro. Lo ve… Un halcón enorme, majestuoso y poderoso, el símbolo del poder, de la nueva y fortalecida Kouka… Yona lo sigue con la mirada y lo ve posarse sobre el hombro de Soo-Won.

Y sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos una vez más.

Él es el líder…

Soo-Won salvará Kouka.

A pesar de la sangre, a pesar del engaño, de la traición… A pesar de tantas vidas rotas…

A pesar de todo…

Porque ahora ella lo entiende…

El reino es lo primero…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Capítulo 72 del manga, pp. 25 y ss._


End file.
